story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagayaite
Kagayaite (輝いて) is a song sung by Akane Otoshiro, featured in the anime Story of World: Rainbow Village. The full version is only availabe on DVD. 'Lyrics' 'Short Ver.' Rōmaji= Demo ne hikaru sou Demo ne kirei yo Boku dake no yume Soshite kanau ka? Nante okoru ka Hayaku mawaru mitai na Nanigoto mo kimi o dake Aoi hoshi no yō na Junbi wa ī kagayaku Oh baby, look it is you Hontō no jibun arawaru yo Amai kimi no ryōte Hikaru ya no yō ni You are ready to show your smile Kagayaite Dakara amai ni naru Kagayaite Itsumo tanoshiku ni nare Boku wa kizukete ima ya Kagayaite Dakara hiraku ni naru Kagayaite Shinpai shinai desu no Hikaru yo |-| Kanji= でもね　光るそう でもね　綺麗よ 僕だけの夢 そして　叶うか？ なんて　起るか 早く回るみたいな 何事も　キミを抱け 青い星のような 準備はいい　輝く Oh baby look it is you 本当の自分　現るよ 甘いキミの両手 光る矢のように You are ready to show your smile 輝いて だから甘いになる 輝いて いつも　楽しくになれ 僕は気づけて今や 輝いて だから閃きになる 輝いて 心配しないですの 光るよ！ |-| English Translation= You know, it's shining You know, it's beautiful My only dream And can it come true? What will happen? Like when turning around faster You already have everything Like a blue star Are you ready? Shine! Oh baby, look, it is you! I show my true self Your small both hands Look like a shining arrow You are ready to show your smile Keep sparkling! So it can be sweet Keep sparkling! To become happy as always Now I realize it Keep sparkling! So it can burst Keep sparkling! Don't worry Shine! 'Full Ver.' Rōmaji= Demo ne hikaru sou Demo ne kirei yo Boku dake no yume Soshite kanau ka? Nante okoru ka Hayaku mawaru mitai na Nanigoto mo kimi o dake Aoi hoshi no yō na Junbi wa ī? kagayaku Oh baby, look it is you Hontō no jibun arawaru yo Chīsai kimi no ryōte Hikaru ya no yō ni You are ready to show your smile Kagayaite Dakara amai ni naru Kagayaite Itsumo tanoshiku ni nare Boku wa kizukete ima ya Kagayaite Dakara hiraku ni naru Kagayaite Shinpai shinai desu no Hikaru yo Hoshikuzu yori yawarakai nano It is what you want Junbi wa ī kagayaku sou Oh baby, look it is you Hontō no jibun arawaru yo Ai o tsukuremasu Zutto ī ashita Do make-up everyday like a rainbow Kagayaite Dakara amai ni naru Kagayaite Itsumo tanoshiku ni nare Boku wa kizukete ima ya Kagayaite Dakara hiraku ni naru Kagayaite Shinpai shinai desu no Hikaru yo Na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na Kimi ni mamotte ne Odoremasu to miyō Kagayaite Mahō no kagami o mitai Kagayaite Jibun rashiku itai no Kono wa kantan nai ya Kagayaite Soredemo daijōbu Kagayaite Irodori sora ni utau Hikaru yo |-| Kanji= でもね　光るそう でもね　綺麗よ 僕だけの夢 そして　叶うか？ なんて　起るか 早く回るみたいな 何事も　キミを抱け 青い星のような 準備はいい　輝く Oh baby look it is you 本当の自分　現るよ 小さいキミの両手 光る矢のように You are ready to show your smile 輝いて だから甘いになる 輝いて いつも　楽しくになれ 僕は気づけて今や 輝いて だから閃きになる 輝いて 心配しないですの 光るよ！ 星屑より柔らかななの It is what you want 準備はいい？輝くそう Oh baby, look it is you 本当の自分　現るよ 愛を作れます ずっといい明日 Do make-up everyday like a rainbow 輝いて だから甘いになる 輝いて いつも　楽しくになれ 僕は気づけて今や 輝いて だから閃きになる 輝いて 心配しないですの 光るよ！ な・な・な・な な・な・な・な キミに守ってね 踊れますと見よう 輝いて 魔法の鏡を見たい 輝いて 自分らしくいたいの このは簡単ないや 輝いて それでも　大丈夫 輝いて 彩り空に歌う 光るよ！ |-| English Translation= You know, it's shining You know, it's beautiful My only dream And can it come true? What will happen? Like when turning around faster You already have everything Like a blue star Are you ready? Shine! Oh baby, look, it is you! I show my true self Your small both hands Look like a shining arrow You are ready to show your smile Keep sparkling! So it can be sweet Keep sparkling! To become happy as always Now I realize it Keep sparkling! So it can burst Keep sparkling! Don't worry Shine! Something more soft than a stardust It is what you want Are you ready? Let it shine Oh baby, look, it is you! I show my true self My love can make A much better tonight Do make-up everyday like a rainbow Keep sparkling! So it can be sweet Keep sparkling! To become happy as always Now I realize it Keep sparkling! So it can burst Keep sparkling! Don't worry Shine! I will protect you to dance and look Keep sparkling! I want to look at a magical mirror Keep sparkling! I want to be myself But this isn't easy Keep sparkling! Nevertheless, it's alright Keep sparkling! Singing in a colorful sky Shine! Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village Insert Songs Category:Songs Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village songs